


I Scream The Body Erotic

by xenopraetor



Series: Skyshines (Aliens AU) [1]
Category: Aliens (1986)
Genre: Interspecies Sex, M/M, Pheromones, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenopraetor/pseuds/xenopraetor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>USCM Cpl. Ramad experiences the best of sex of his life thus far, and it just so happens to be with a partner he would have never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Scream The Body Erotic

**Author's Note:**

> Note that this is a bit rough and the exposition is a tad rushed simply because a.) I just wanted to write a sex scene with them! b.) Their story as a whole is a work in progress and this will probably be retooled once it becomes an actual multi-chapter work.

It was there, outlined in the light of the doorway as an eerie silhouette covered in spines. Slowly crawling forward on all fours, the creature emitted a low growl as it crept closer. Clearing the entrance, the door hissed shut and once again cloaked the room in darkness.

Lawrence Ramad froze, caught in an awkward situation with muscles tense and stiff cock still in hand. Stumbling backwards in his still unzipped trousers, he was stopped by the back wall and realized there was nowhere else to go. He could make out the area of his bunk immediately around him, illuminated by the small light beside his cot, but not much else. Not much else could be heard either, drowned out by the sound of his heart beating loudly in his ears. He had been briefed about the planet the base was built on, and there wasn’t supposed to be any of these things left. Well, any of them besides…

"J-Jericho?" Ramad’s normally strong voice shook as he spoke. It was one thing to go up against a bug in full combat armor, pulse rifle in hand. It was something else entirely to be backed against a wall, pants down, caught with your cock out and nowhere to run.

There was only silence in response. Not even a hiss.

"I read your dossier, but nobody was sure if you were still alive. I mean, how could you be, after what happened?" Ramad was referring to the events on Alma Prime years before the USCM stationed him here, when a private company specializing in genetics had sent several teams to build a science outpost off the books. Jericho, rather, Reah Jericho was one such team member. A mercenary hired for security, Jericho was unintentionally involved in a serious accident that caused a widespread contaminant breach, this breach leading to the compound ultimately being quarantined, sterilized, and abandoned. Needless to say, she didn’t come out of the events quite the same human woman… maybe not even human or woman at all.

Something entered his peripheral vision to the left, coming out of the shadows as if it were liquid in a sea of ink rising out towards him. His body wouldn’t respond at all, hell, he still couldn’t even let go of his goddamn dick which had since gone flaccid. The most he could manage was to turn his head just enough to stare directly into the eyeless face opposite him. Its carapace glimmered in the light of the lamp, mouth bearing razor sharp golden fangs. Odd, Ramad thought in the back of his mind. Didn’t these things normally have silver or black teeth? Though if it was what he thought it was, the creature was far from normal for its species.

"Jericho?" Ramad had no idea if anything he was saying meant jack shit to the bug, let alone if it even understood him. The alien simply cocked its head slightly, as if to express understanding. Either that or it could tell how terrified he was at this very moment.

Carefully crawling out of the shadows and off the cot, it made no move to harm him, and Ramad tried to stay as still as possible. Claws clacked against the steel floor, and he noted how the bug moved in incredibly graceful, calculated movements. Pulling its limbs in to squat, its barbed tail swished hypnotically back and forth, tail-spike scraping against the texture of the floor panels. There was something oddly beautiful about such a creature, Ramad mused. The sort of beauty one might feel when seeing a fully grown lion or a cheetah up close. Lining the sides of the oddly phallic dome was more gold that matched the color of its teeth, almost as though someone had applied gold leaf over various parts of its body.

The alien moved its head towards Ramad, and he instinctively moved back, only to remember he was trapped against a wall. Placing his hands against the cold metal behind him, he flinched as it closed the small space between them. Mouth hanging slightly open, it slowly ran its forehead up the skin of his thigh as if it were a dog sniffing a stranger. That mouth was coming uncomfortably close to his manhood, and he shuddered at the fear that this might be the moment the bug shows off it’s inner jaw.

His fears were unfounded, as no hidden jaw came shooting out to penetrate his flesh and snap his bones. Instead the creature forced its face in between his thighs, dome pressing upward underneath his exposed ballsack. Again it rubbed into him as if to take in his scent, if the thing could even smell at all.

Startled, Ramad let out a cry and without thinking he pushed away and tried to go for the cot. No matter how fast he was, the alien was faster and came up behind him in a split second. Turning to deflect any attacks, Ramad lost his balance and fell back onto the cot mattress, desperately shuffling back to get to the other side of his room where he kept his pistol. The creature moved gracefully still, effortlessly pinning him to the mattress on his back and pressing it’s tail blade into his neck. Opening its mouth to hiss, the pharyngeal jaw emerged to rest gently against his forehead. Gently now, but he knew with no effort at all that same jaw could punch through his skull and puncture his brain. Ramad got the message.

"Wh-what do you want with me?!" He expected no answer, and appropriately got silence in return. "Why me?"

Something warm spattered onto his thigh, filling his nose with wafts of a musky scent. The bug retracted its second jaw to allow him to see the source of the pungent odour. Craning his neck to see, it took a moment for Ramad to find what he was looking for. His stomach did a roll as his eyes locked onto the viscous liquid oozing from the alien’s groin. ‘Naturally’ born bugs were usually sexless, and while autopsies were difficult due to their pressurized acid blood, no evidence had been found to prove anything to the contrary applied to the warrior caste that was normally encountered. He didn’t know the exact specifics of Reah Jericho’s accident, just that it involved her genetic code being partially rewritten, causing horribly slow and painful biological changes to her body. He also knew that what her genes were fused with was the “DNA” of a handful of bugs, all spawned from humans.

Human males, specifically.

Ramad knew that this had to be who, or what, was now pinning him down with a sharp edge pressed against his throat. He also knew just enough about alien biology to realize that the oozing liquid wasn’t normal, nor was the throbbing that was pushing it through a narrow space in-between two carapace plates at its groin. He shifted uncomfortably under the hands pinning him to the bed, something strange stirring inside his gut. The musk still hung in the air, the scent reminding him of a mix of sweat, chlorine and strangely enough, a little like pancake batter.

"Jericho, I know it’s you and I know you can understand me. What the hell do you want?!"

Jericho emitted another low growl, this time sounding less threatening and almost reminded Ramad of the purr of a wildcat. The alien lowered its head down, stroking its cold carapace against his face. He lay there in shock, unable to comprehend something biologically built to survive in the harshest of climates and to be the deadliest of of killers instead nuzzling him and purring. How long had it gone without any sort of human contact? Furthermore did he unintentionally attract it to his room? He didn’t really want to admit it to himself, but the bug could have been attracted to Ramad’s own scent - his pheromones. The pheromones he was likely emitting as he masturbated in the privacy of his bunk. These bugs were supposed to be sexless, but it seemed pretty obvious that Jericho retained that aspect of the human DNA that was impossible to separate from the blueprint of the alien biology.

Shifting onto its haunches, Jericho lowered its hips down to just lightly touch Ramad’s damp warmth. Still nuzzling him, the purring shifted to an intermittent, shaky hum rumbling from deep within its chest. Its throbbing groin began to bulge outwards, forcing the seam of the plates apart. Whatever was causing the throbbing wasn’t growing, it was pushing. The plates split with even more wetness oozing out, revealing a slit in its flesh. An intense draft of the musky scent hit Ramad like a rogue wave, overwhelming his senses and sending white hot shivers down the length of his spine. He stared in awe as the slit opened wider, a fleshy form pushing its way through while the humming in Jericho’s chest grew louder and quicker. With an audible thud the thick appendage finally slid out, plopping down into the puddle of ooze dribbled all over Ramad’s crotch.

‘I suppose that answers a key question,’ he pondered, too much in shock to even be scared anymore. Without a doubt, this bug was definitely not normal, not sexless, and absolutely unquestionably male. Its cock rested on his own, visibly throbbing as it began to swell and harden. A strange mix of human physiology and alien textures, the spongy glans bore a slightly pointed tip, tapering from the usual mushroom crown into ribbing on the shaft that faded further down from the head. On the underside, it was lined down the entire length of the shaft with nub-like ridges. The color as well, oh the color, was for the most part a powerfully intense violet that shifted into black lower down the length of the member. Then glans itself was that gold leaf shine to match its teeth and markings and lining the edges of each of the shaft’s ridges.

It was then Ramad realized he wasn’t breathing and took a deep gasp, not just to free the air caught in his throat, but also from the sensation of something pressing against his sensitive cock. So entranced with Jericho’s member, he hadn’t realized his own still exposed penis now stiffly extended upwards, reaching towards the other being with the entirety of his veiny shaft. He gasped again as Jericho very slightly moved its - or his, rather - own hips just enough to massage the human’s glans with his cock’s ridges. Ramad also realized that Jericho’s tail was no longer pressing threateningly at his neck, and along with the help of one hand, was tearing at his trousers, pulling them furiously down his legs. Without even thinking, the human male slid off his boots to allow for his fatigues and boxers to slide over his feet and fall to the floor.

Placing his forehead against Ramad’s, Jericho slid his six fingered hands between the man’s thighs and pulled them apart. Then he proceeded to hook elbows and knees to slowly lift his impromptu partner’s butt off the cot mattress. Ramad’s chest was a myriad of emotions, some full of want, some full of revulsion, but he did nothing to pull away. Forcing himself to relax, he let his lower body go limp in Jericho’s embrace. A cry of surprise rang out, mixed with a screeching hiss as the alien cock’s tip entered into its destination of a tight human asshole.

Ramad never spoke of it, partially out of shame and partially out of the topic never being relevant to anything regarding his duty in the marines, but this wasn’t the first time something had entered into that orifice. While this was the first living creature to do so, even from his teen years he had learned the sensitivity of his prostate using anything from a secretly purchased dildo to a zucchini from the local farmer’s market. Grunting in his throat, he was overwhelmed by the straining arousal in his sex, desperate to grab it. No… even more, he wanted the alien creature ravaging him to grab it, twist it, jerk on it until he sprayed gooey white all over that shiny black shell.

Jericho’s thick and throbbing alien member pushed past the opening of Ramad’s hole, lubricated plenty by the natural sexual excretions that squirted from his cock and covered it while still closed up in his body. Pointed tip pushing deeper and deeper, the creature howled at the sensation of the muscular rings inside Ramad’s ass squeezing tightly against his shaft. Ramad grabbed at the skeletal arms and cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure as his body stretched around the fat, rigid sex.

The two tangled together in shared pleasure too long denied, fingers entwined in hair or grabbing at carapace, shuddering together in unison. Dropping to his knees, Jericho finally entered this stranger, this human lover, fully and completely. His tail cut through the air uncontrollably and audibly as those bony hips began pumping hard against fleshy human buttocks. In his arms Ramad’s legs began to shudder violently from the sensation of his cock being squeezed between his lover’s hard, smooth body and his own wet skin. Whines and whimpers escaped his lips, the ridged underbelly of the alien’s cock grinding against his prostate, filling his body with hot ecstasy.

"F-faster," Ramad cried, hand pressing against his partner’s forehead, fingers gripping at the phallic dome. Jericho responded as ordered, bucking his hips in short, fast motions. The hard rubbing against his cock, the intense stimulation of his prostate, it was too much to handle. He couldn’t contain himself much longer as his body rebelled against him, hips thrusting against his partner’s bucks, legs shaking and mouth whimpering.

He finally screamed out as his entire body shuddered violently, spine curving upwards, eyes rolling back, fingers gripping tightly on whatever they could. His cock twitched hard, filling the space between their bodies with hot warmth, spurting more and more until his milked member was finally spent. Every one of his muscles went limp. Falling back onto the cot sheets Ramad gave himself fully to the creature inside him as he savored the post-orgasm sensations rushing through his body.

Jericho in turn raised himself upwards to stand on his knees, revealing his black body smeared in white come. Pumping and bucking, his entire body was taut with climaxing pleasure. His tail wound tightly around the footrest on the bed, head craning upwards with his second jaw extended as if to scream in unison with his hisses of pleasure. With one last violent thrust, he pressed his entirety into Ramad’s hole, hips shaking as he came inside the warm human insides. Ramad could feel the twitching and pumping of the fat alien cock unloading inside him, the hot liquid filling his ass until there was no more space inside he could contain the still spurting semen.

After what felt like forever, Jericho finally collapsed on his hands and knees above his lover. Their foreheads touched once again affectionately as the alien pulled out slowly, every nub and ridge of his cock popping out past the tight hole. With a wet smack, his member was freed and hung limply from his body, still dribbling a little come onto the sheets. Ramad moaned, feeling like a dam opening up to a raging river, unable to contain all of the alien juices inside him. His body gave way, spurting thick blasts of white all over everything in its wake. He gasped for air, collapsing on his side as the last of the semen oozed from his ass, curling up into a ball on the soaked sheets. He had no idea where to go from here. He had no idea how this happened, how he let this happen. One moment he was jacking off in the dark, the next he’s being pumped full of jizz from a creature that isn’t even supposed to have a cock like that in the first place. All the same, Ramad hardly regretted it - even if wasn’t sure why he did it, his part in the fling wasconsensual. He shivered uncontrollably, partly due to the chilled air against his damp skin and partly from his body’s post-coital weakness.

Noticing the human’s trembling, Jericho lied down to spoon him, wrapping his skeletal limbs and long tail around both of them protectively. Purring once again, he nuzzled against Ramad’s temple affectionately. It had been so very long since he had been around another being with higher level sentience. After years of solitude on Alma, it was easiest to just give into the bestial instincts and run wild than accept the loneliness and abandonment from being left behind. Having infiltrated the recently completed base, it was simply a chance occurrence he had been stopped by the overwhelming scent of human arousal. So many human feelings resurfaced just from that scent alone, making it impossible to pass by. Despite his tired, worn muscles and aching body this was the most clearly Jericho had been able to think for longer than he could keep track of. He could only hope that come morning, this human mate would still feel the same towards him as he did now. Underneath him, Jericho could feel Ramad’s breathing slow to a relaxed pace as he fell asleep in the alien’s embrace. Contented for the first time in who knows how long, Jericho followed his lover’s example and let himself relax, lapsing into a pleasant state of torpor.

It was impossible to know what the future may hold for he or Ramad, but right now it was safe to say that neither of them cared to think beyond this moment. Nothing was worth worrying about while entwined in a lover’s embrace.


End file.
